


Talking over Tea

by TheWildeBard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: As is Levi, But this is about Erwin, Commander Eyebrows, Congratulations if you made it through all of these, ENJOY THIS FIC, Erwin is my baby, F/M, I am obsessed with this show at the moment, I freaking love SNK, I had fun writing this, I love romance, I need help, I wanna make this as a live action series one day, I'LL LET YOU READ NOW, I'm starting early tonight!, I've made it so that the reader is male or female, It's quarter to one in the morning, M/M, Mentions of Jean and Eren's feud, Mentions of Levi - Freeform, Reader Insert, The sweetest man in the Survey Corps, Well actually I do, all romance based, as you can tell with all of my fics, but still, go, i have no idea what to write here, i'll shut up now, it's a long way off, it's gonna be so SICK, my tags are always out of control, shot on location, this is my first SnK fic, whatever, who reads all of these anyway?, with a Hollywood budget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake from sleep after a night terror and you decide to make some tea. Erwin, Commander Eyebrows, also decides to have tea before bed. You end up chatting, and, well, feels, romance, and romance!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I placed a warning for graphic violence because I do describe a death... and I'd like to place a trigger warning for parental death, murder, blood, and I think that is about it. 
> 
> I apologise about the crappy title, but I suck at titles and names (which I had to make one up for this, so I apologise for that, too!!!) so forgive me for that, and feel free to laugh your arse off, I know I did. 
> 
> I tried to make this as gender neutral as possible, and I added in a bit for you to put in your preferred gender, for all my Gender Queer, Transgender, Non-binary, etc friends out there. For me, I see too many things catering to just cis women (I'm guilty of that myself with my SPN fics :S) and I thought I'd change that for you lovely nerds. If you see any non-neutral stuff, please please please let me know and I'll change it immediately. 
> 
> ~Meanings~
> 
> l/n - Last Name  
> f/n - First Name  
> p/g - Preferred Gender  
> e/c - Eye Colour (I don't think I used this, but just in case)

You walked through the halls completely exhausted. You’d been training with the newest cadets all day and then you had paperwork to finish. You had woken up after a few hours, your usual night terror preventing you from getting any decent sleep. They had plagued you since you were a child, but they had become less terrifying as you had gotten older. But that didn’t mean they didn’t still terrify the shit out of you.

 

_Its eyes had swivelled towards you, your tiny form covered in blood…_

 

You shook your head, dislodging the memory from your mind and took a deep breath. Sighing, you walked into the kitchen and decided you were going to make a cup of tea and just relax for a while before crawling back into bed. The whole of the HQ was quiet and you enjoyed it. Corporal Levi wasn’t punishing cadets, Hanji wasn’t jumping around maniacally, cadets weren’t moaning and groaning, and, most importantly, you didn’t have to separate Jean and Eren. Those boys were always fighting and you were slowing becoming sick of their arguments.

 

You took your cup and sat at the table and sighed as the hot tea flooded your mouth. You moaned in pleasure and closed your eyes in bliss, the ache in your feet dissipating, your back beginning to settle, and your shoulder even eased up.

“That good, huh?” You heard a deep voice ask. You opened your eyes and saw Erwin Smith smiling down at you, his eyebrows raised and eyes glittering in amusement.

“Oh, you have no idea.” You replied. He chuckled at you and made himself a cup before turning back to you.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to an empty chair near you.

“Of course, Commander.” You told him, a flush of pink dusting your cheeks.

“Erwin.” He reminded you.

 

You and the Commander had become closer over the past few months. Since your promotion to Squad Leader he had noticed you more. You had started talking more, and you liked to man under the professional exterior. He was sweet, and gentle, and, contrary to popular belief, he was insecure. You had to encourage him many times, telling him that his plan was solid, that he was doing the right thing. You admired him, actually. He cared deeply for his men, but he could also plan effectively without his emotions hindering them. You knew most people would be put off by that, but it made you love him even more. He was willing to do his job; he was willing to sacrifice not just other people, his friends, but  _himself_ , for humanity. 

You couldn’t help glancing at him the nights you spent doing paperwork together, and you always got butterflies when he looked at you. And, especially on nights like these, you loved when you and he were comfortable together. It felt nice. It felt _right._ The way his name rolled off your tongue, the way he looked at you, the way you both spoke candidly, laughing and joking, speaking about family and friends...

 

Little did you know, he always enjoyed your talks. He was more grateful than you knew for the words of kindness and encouragement you gave him. He loved the sound of your laugh, the sparkle in you e/c eyes as you spoke about something funny, he loved the passion you had for the Scouts, and he loved your modesty. He especially liked it when you blushed, thinking how cute it was that you got flustered easily. He made it a point to make you laugh and blush during every conversation. 

“So, Erwin, what brings you down here in the dark of the night?” You asked him with a sparkle in your eyes. He swallowed hard at the sight, liking that cheeky glint in your eyes.

“I just felt like unwinding before heading to bed. How about you, f/n?” You nodded.

“Same here. Thought I might take advantage of the place being quiet, and not having to break up Jaeger and Kirschtein.” You quipped. Erwin sighed at that. You nodded at him knowingly.

 

You both sat there in comfortable silence for a while before you looked at him curiously. You wondered about him; about what drove him. He looked up at you as you were lost in thought and he wanted to reach out and touch you. He didn’t, of course, and settled with cocking his head, eyes shining gently, and looking at you in question.

“What?” He asked you curiously.

“I was just wondering. What made you want to join the scouts? What drives you to be this amazing Commander?” You asked, genuinely wondering. A light dusting of pink covered his cheeks and you smiled at him, pleased to have made him blush like that.

“I do it for my father.” He told you simply looking into his cup. His eyes had hardened and he had a far away look in his eyes, as if the memory was not particularly pleasant.

“I-I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if it’s too painful.” You told him, gently touching his arm. He snapped out of his reverie and looked at you, his eyes softening a fraction. He shook his head and covered your hand with his own larger one. You felt your face heat up at the contact but kept your hand there, enjoying the touch. _Don’t think this is anything more than it is, f/n. He’s just being friendly._

“No, it’s alright. My father was a teacher. He was one of my teachers at school, and I asked a question one day that he couldn’t answer. At least in public. He answered me later that evening. My father had a theory that the history of the outside world had been changed, and that people’s memories had been somehow altered. He thought there were too many contradictions in the official history books. It was a heretical view, and that was why he couldn’t say anything in class, unbeknown to me.

 

I told some kids in my class the next day, and the Military Police were interested. They asked me about my father’s views, and I told them, being a child. Later that day my father died in an accident.” You gasped and covered your mouth with one hand, eyes widening. The way it sounded… could it be that it was just a coincidence? You squeezed his arm slightly and he smiled at you weakly.

“I’m sorry… you don’t have to-”

“No, it’s fine. I want to tell you.” He told you, looking somewhat bewildered at the thought. You huffed a gentle laugh. Erwin was a private person, after all.

“I thought that it was too much of a coincidence that he happened to die in an accident the same day they find out about my father’s theory.” He told you and you nodded.

“It does seem too suspicious. But that’s the MPs for you. They’re not the brightest candles in the store.” You quipped and he let out a light chuckle; you could feel the vibration travelling through him and your heart skipped.

“I agree with you there, f/n.” he told you. You smiled at him and he took a breath. “So, it was from then that I decided I’d prove his theories right. I decided to become a Scout, to fight the Titans and free humanity; to finally see what is beyond these walls, and prove that my father was right.” He finished.

“That’s terrible. I’m so sorry that happened to you, Erwin.” You told him. He shook his head and stroked his thumb over your hand.  “But I hope you do prove him right. I hope you expose those bastards that killed him. We lose people from Titans too often, we don’t need people killing other people, too.” You said bitterly.

 

You hated the Titans enough for killing people, but the fact that other humans would murder their own species made you sick. It made you sicker that the Government would hide things from its own people and were prepared to kill for it. It made you wonder why. What were they hiding?

“So, what about you? What is a young (p/g) like you doing here?” He asked, his voice gentle, eyes light.

“I’m fighting for my father, too, I guess.” You told him. He smiled at you and your heart squeezed. You loved that smile. Kind, genuine… handsome. You blushed when you realised you were staring and cleared your throat.

“I, uh, my mother died when I was two. My father slowly went mad without her. It started off with him just forgetting things, not tidying around the place. But then he would start to talk to thin air, he’d stop halfway through dinner and have a conversation in another room. To no one. Other kids used to laugh and call him weird, but to me, he was just dad. It was normal for me.” You shrugged and Erwin gave you a sad smile. You were staring at the table and your eyes clouded over, your sad smile turning into an expression of fear. Erwin squeezed your hand but you barely registered it as you began to remember that last day you saw him.

 

“But one day, he took me outside and, somehow, he managed to sneak outside the wall and into Titan country. I was so scared, I was only six at the time, and he hugged me and told me we’d be okay. He told me to look around, that there wasn’t a Titan in sight. I laughed and ran around, thinking I was safe because _he_ told me we were. He seemed so normal that day, like a regular parent. He watched me spinning around, laughing, he danced with me, played chase… he was so fun.

 

“It was about midday when we felt the tremors. I screamed and ran to him and he just smiled and told us that we were okay, that we’d be going to see Mum, soon.” You remembered his soft smile, true joy in his face, as he said, “Don’t worry, f/n, we’ll be seeing Mum, soon. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”.

 

Erwin frowned and moved his seat closer to you and took your hands in his. You were so close, you could feel his warmth, you could smell him. He smelled nice. Like tea, and a warm musky scent that helped to relax you a bit. Not a lot, but a bit. You could feel the strength he had in his body, it poured from him in a way that made you feel safe. Even though he was here, it still didn’t stop your heart from beating in your chest, threatening to jump out of your chest; it didn’t stop the shaking that had started in the wake of the memory of that day. Erwin  tried to soothe you by rubbing your hand gently with his thumbs.

“The Titan made a beeline straight for us. Dad walked straight for it, smiling. I screamed at him to stop, to come back.” A tear slipped down your cheek, the first one of many. “But he just looked at me and told me not to be scared. The Titan grabbed him and… and it put him in its mouth. He said my mother’s name as the Titan bit down and wrenched his body in half, pulling his legs from his torso, and covering me in his blood.” You were crying freely now and Erwin covered the distance and held you.

 

If you were present in that room, you’d have blushed furiously at being wrapped in his strong arms, you’d have marvelled at how well you fit, you’d have felt butterflies at how tight he was holding you, as if he was afraid you’d be taken from him. He told you that you didn’t have to continue, he soothingly shushed you, but you couldn’t hear him. You were lost in that memory.

“It’s eyes swiveled to me, as it swallowed my father, and it reached out and picked me up. I was screaming so hard as I kicked and thrashed. I was so close… I was so close to its mouth. I could feel its breath, I could smell the coppery tang of fresh blood, I could smell its rotten breath from all the people it’d eaten before…” You sobbed, not able to finish your thought.

 

Erwin rocked you gently as you cried into his shoulder, his hand rubbing your back. He held you firmly as if he was protecting you from something, keeping you as close as humanly possible. You burrowed your face into him and clung on to his shirt, listening to the beat of his heart as you cried. You felt him press a kiss to the top of your head as he adjusted his hold on you, wrapping you even closer to his body.

“You don’t have to continue, f/n. You shouldn’t have to relive this.” He told you quietly. You shook your head.

“I dream about it every night. I’ve had night terrors since it happened.” You told him quietly.

“So it’s you that I hear…” he said quietly. You didn’t answer him, pretending not to hear, enjoying being in his arms. “How did you get back?” He asked you, unable to keep his curiosity in check. He cursed himself and was about to apologise when you spoke.

“The Scouts.” You told him simply. “There was a mission that day and they were heading out and one of the outliers found the Titan about to eat me, and he killed it. They rode ahead, hard, and informed the Commander that they had found me and they were taking me back inside the walls. The man that rescued me, Adrian Schwartz, he ended up adopting me.” You sniffed and pulled away from Erwin and sheepishly smiled at him. He just looked you in the eyes and wiped a tear from your cheek. He blushed and dropped his hand as you wiped your nose.

“I remember people bad mouthing the Survey Corps, and I would get so mad. It was them that saved me, they took on that Titan like it was nothing. Others would have pissed their pants at that Titan… but not them. They rode on, further into Titan country, bravely, fearlessly. No-one else would have. I decided that day that I would be like them; that I would stand with them, and I would defend them from both Titans and people." you told him, a steely determination in your eyes; a passionate fire. It was clear that you held a deep respect and love for the Scouts, and it took Erwin's breath away. You huffed a laugh as you continued. "I didn’t tell him until the day before I became a cadet. He was so angry that I hadn’t told him earlier…” You chuckled at the memory. “He cursed me, calling me an idiot child, telling me that he’d have helped me and he’d never have tried to stop me.”

“I’ll have to shake the man’s hand.” Erwin commented and you shook your hand sadly.

“He was killed shortly after. The Scouts went on another mission and he was killed by a Titan.” You told him. Erwin sighed and pulled you to him.

“I’m sorry.” He told you. You shrugged.

“It’s okay. He died for something he believed in.” you told him. Erwin nodded solemnly. "I loved him. He was like a father to me. He left me a letter, actually. I still have it. All it said was, 'Dearest (p/g), if you're reading this I died in the line of duty. I want you to know that I love you, and I know you will become the best Scout there is. Make me proud. Dad.'" you told him, smiling at the memory of the words.

"He would be proud of you. You are a worthy Scout, and I am proud to have you amongst our ranks." He told you, his eyes soft and glimmering in the candle light. 

“Thank you.” You told him, looking into his blue eyes. He nodded and you both sat in silence for a while longer. You sniffed and thanked him again. 

 

He looked at you questioningly. You giggled at him. He looked so cute, his head cocked to the side slightly, eyebrows knitted together. You reached out absent mindedly and stroked one of his eyebrows, chuckling to yourself as you remembered Levi calling him ‘Commander Eyebrows’ a few times. He raised his eyebrows and took your hand and placed it on his cheek and leaned into it slightly.

“What are you doing, Soldier.” He asked, voice quiet. You smiled at him, eyes shining with that cheeky glint once more.

“Admiring your eyebrows, Sir.” you replied. He laughed and clutched your hand to his chest, tugging you towards him.

 

Your face heated up but you let yourself fall into him. He wrapped an arm around your waist and let go of your hand so he could cup your cheek. He rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. You enjoyed the intimacy of the moment, blushing all the while.

“You drive me crazy.” He purred gently.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at you before he closed the gap between you, pressing his lips gently to yours. You squeaked in surprise but melted into him soon after. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. He pulled you onto his lap, your legs either side of him, as he deepened the kiss. You moaned into him and felt him smile. He pulled away to look at you, but kept you as close as possible.

“I’ve wanted to do do that for a while.” He told you as he nuzzled your nose with his own.

“Why?” You asked, genuinely curious as to why he’d want to kiss you. He looked you dead in the eyes.

“Because I love you.” He told you in complete seriousness.

“Y-you love me?” You stuttered looking down at your hands on his chest. You fiddled with one of his buttons. “Why?” You asked, voice barely louder than a whisper. He ducked his head to meet your eyes and gripped your chin gently with his thumb and forefinger making you look at him.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re a kind, funny, beautiful (p/g). You’re strong, and passionate, and you’re always so positive. You are always there to lend an ear, shoulder, hand…  and after what you’ve told me today, how you can remain so positive is a mystery to me. You are a strong (p/g), and I am so hopelessly in love with you.” He told you. Your eyes started to tear up and you hugged him.

“I love you, too.” You told him. He held you tighter and nuzzled your neck, placing kisses and gently scraping his teeth against the skin there, making you gasp. He smirked and continued to do it, enjoying the sounds you made, and the way you squirmed in his lap.

 

He kissed up your neck, slowly, teasing you, along your jaw, and finally up to your lips. You kissed him as passionately as you could, feeling him run his tongue over your bottom lip. You opened your mouth to let him in, and you let your mind go blank, allowing your body to respond naturally. Your hands ran through his hair, messing it up as you went, and you felt your body react, as well as his.

 

The Commander pulled away and looked at you.

“Come on.” He stood up and took you with him. He kissed you once more, his hands travelling over your body, to your butt, and he let you down on to your feet, keeping his hands there for a moment longer. He grabbed your hand and led you out of the room and down the hall. On the way you passed Levi and your face burned. Erwin simply nodded his head to him.

“Corporal.” Levi looked bored as usual. He glanced at you both, his eyes taking in Erwin’s dishevelled uniform, and the messed up hair, and the corner of his mouth twitched in a slight smirk.

“Commander. Squad Leader (l/n).” You squeaked a reply and kept on following close behind Erwin.

 

You both reached Erwin’s office and he opened the door and pulled you inside, turning to you and lifting you into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he closed the door with his back and he walked into the next room, closing that with his back, too. He kissed down your neck, grazing his teeth down your throat, and kissed your collarbone. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped, but you couldn’t care less. All you cared about was that the man you loved was touching you, and he loved you back.

 

Erwin lead you to the bed and dropped you down on it and crawled on next to you. You pulled away from him, reddening slightly.

“E-erwin, do you mind if we don’t… y’know… I-I don’t think I’m ready just yet.” You told him. He kissed you on the mouth once more and nodded.

“Of course. There’s more than enough time.” He said as he kissed you on the head and stood up. He unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed an pullover shirt from the drawer, and a pair of shorts. He put them on, and you just sat there, averting your eyes. He tossed you a set of clothes and smiled at you. “Put those on.” You looked at him curiously and he peeled back the bed sheets and sat down. “You’ll want to change before bed, no?” He asked playfully. You blushed and stuttered.

“Y-you want me to s-sleep here? Even though I didn’t want to…” you trailed off. He reached over and cupped your face.

“All I want is to sleep next to the (p/g) I love.” He told you sweetly.

"But... what if I wake you... you know, I have night terrors, remember?" you said timidly. You were expecting him to tell you to go back to your room, to reject you. But he surprised you by smiling at you. 

"Well, then I'll be here to chase them away." You leaned in and kissed him swiftly.

“Thank you.” You changed into the clothes he gave you, after insisting he turn away, and then crawled into the bed alongside him. He pulled you into him and nuzzled your neck.

“Goodnight (f/n).”

“Goodnight, Erwin.” You said as you snuggled into his chest. You fell asleep with Erwin's arms around you, his face in the crook of your neck, and his hand at the back of your head. 

 

 

  
~ Extended Ending ~

 

_Its eyes swivelled towards you as its hand reached down and plucked you from the ground. You screamed and thrashed around wildly, trying to wiggle from its grasp, to get away from its hideous smile, its wide eyes that never seemed to blink. It raised you to its mouth and you could feel its warm breath, the stench of rotting bodies, the tang of fresh blood. If you reached out you could touch its teeth, its lips. You felt something trickle down your face and remembered it was your father's blood. "Daddy." you whimpered._

 

"F/n! F/n!" Your eyes flew open, gasping, and you were met by a pair of blue eyes. You sucked in a harsh breath, heart still beating wildly from the dream that had felt so vivid. It was like you were back there with the Titan.

"Erwin." you gasped. 

"I'm here, you're okay. You're safe. You're with me, f/n." He cooed as he pulled you into his arms. You noticed that your knees were throbbing, and it was then that you realised that you were on the floor by the bed, and Erwin was knelt in front of you. He pulled away and you saw the three scratches down his face and gasped, bringing your hands up to your face. 

"Erwin! I hurt you!" He shook his head. You gently fingered the marks and winced. "Let me wash those, at least. Then I'll go." you told him. He frowned at you. 

"You're not going anywhere, Soldier." He told you, his voice quiet but stern. "You're going to stay here, where I can look after you." He kissed you on the cheek and moved a few stray hairs from your face. He smiled at you, and you just looked at him. 

"But I hurt you, Erwin." He shook his head. 

"Don't worry about it; I've had worse. You didn't do it on purpose." he told you gently. He folded you in his arms and climbed back into bed with you, pulling you into his chest. "Just relax. I'll always be here for you. I'll bring you back whenever you get lost." He whispered down your ear. 

"I love you." you told him as you curled up and planted your face in his chest. 

"I love you, too, f/n." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed that, then drop me a message, click the kudos button (please?), and if you want to, comment on the next character you'd like me to write about, if it's AU or not, and any constructive criticism you have. 
> 
> Also, if you have any other shows or anime you'd like to see me write for, let me know and if I've seen it, I'll write, if I haven't I'll watch it first and then write you something. 
> 
> Don't be afraid, I don't bite... much. ;)
> 
> Much love,  
> Kate xx <3


End file.
